Future Love
by Dai Mika
Summary: BMWW: Wonder Woman went home, but comes back sixty years later, to find Bruce as an old man. Batman Beyond Xover. Set after Epilougue Will contain spoliers!
1. Return to Man's World

It had been nearly sixty years since Diana had left Man's world and returned home. Yet, here she was again, by the request of Superman. The Leagues numbers had dwindled over the years, and there were now only five official members left. Superman wanted her help, so she had accepted.

She had often wondered about her friends after she had returned home. She often thought about Superman and Lois, wondering what had happened between them. She thought about John and Shayera, about Wally, about J'on. And she had thought about Bruce.

Would he even still be alive?

"So everyone is being called to the tower to say hello to a new member?" Terry asked while piloting his Batmobile.

"Not exactly," Superman said. "We're welcoming back an old member actually."

"Right. Tell me again why you called me up."

"Because I wanted to introduce her to the League."

"Yes, but I only work there part-time." As great as working with Superman was, after all, there hadn't been a kid alive who hadn't dreamt of playing super hero as Superman, himself included, he just wasn't really like by any of the other members of the League

"Yes, but you'd be surprised how much work a part timer can end up doing around here." Superman said, with what Terry could tell, was a smile. It didn't take a genius to figure out he was referring to Bruce.

The Batmobile soon latched onto the Justice League tower in space, and Terry entered the tower, and went to the main room, where the League was waiting.

"Nice of you to finally show up," War Hawk stated. Of all the League, he seemed to hate Terry the most.

Before Terry could respond, Superman spoke up. "Now that everyone is here, we can get the introductions over with, and everyone can get back to work." With that, he press the com link in his ear. "Come on out Diana."

Within moments a woman entered the room. She had long black hair, blue eyes, and looked very familiar.

"You're Wonder Woman!" Aqua Girl stated excitedly.

Terry could remember reading about her. An Amazon Warrior Princess who had joined the League when it was first founded. Apparently Amazon women didn't age, because she appeared to only be in her twenties. She had also left the league some sixty years ago, for unknown reasons.

"I think everyone is familiar with who Wonder Woman is," Superman said, but she still doesn't know any of you. Diana meet our new Green Lantern," he pointed as he made introductions, "Micron, Aqua Girl, War Hawk, and Batman."

Wonder Woman seemed surprised by his introduction. "Don't tell me Bruce-"

"No, Terry said interrupting her. "The old man retired a long time ago, I'm his replacement." To add to the sentimit, he removed his mask, showing Wonder Woman he was indeed another Batman. She seemed... almost dissapointed.

"Okay everyone, the show is over. Time to get back to work." Superman said while ushering everyone back to their jobs. Fortuneately for Terry, that did not include himself. Because he only worked for the League part-time, that meant he was never 'on duty' at the tower. All he did was show up when they needed exra help.

"Wonder Woman, you go ahead and get seattled before you worry about anything around here. Go ahead and explore the tower, or how things are on Earth, things have definately changed."

"Terry was about to leave, but was surprised when Wonder Woman stopped him. "Can I help you?"

"I was hoping you could, yes."

"With?" Terry asked. She responded by dragging him to the transporter, and getting them both to Earth. "Ah slag it! The Batmobile is still up there!"

"Sorry." Wonder Woman said. "I'll get it back down here for you."

"Now what is it you wanted?"

"I want you to tell me, about Batman. I want you to tell me about Bruce."


	2. Visiting a Friend

"If you want to know about Bruce, you could try talking to him." Terry stated. They were at a park, and it was well into the night, meaning he didn't need to worry too much about anyone over hearing them.

"Then he is still alive..." Wonder Woman said quietly.

"Amazingly enough, yeah. He should even be awake, it's time for some of his pills."

"Could you still please, tell me what you know of him?" Wonder Woman was pleading with him. Terry would bet it was something she didn't usually do, being the Princess of the Amazons.

"Alright, but we should go somewhere a little more private, follow me." He knew she could fly, so he took off into the sky, and headed home. He lived at the Wayne Manor now, it just made things easier. Fortuneately his room had a big balcony, which meant he didn't need to walk in the front door to get inside. He let both himself and Wonder Woman in, the removed his mask once again. "So, you want to know everything?"

"Please."

"I don't know much, but I have worked with him for more than fifteen years now, so there is a bit I can tell. Let's see... He gave up being Batman after almost having a heart attack while he was on the job. Probly... ten years later, I was near his place and he saved me from some Jokers. It was strange seeing an eity something year old beating up a bunch of teenagers with his cane.

"Anyway, after that he needed help getting his medicine, he tired himself out. While I was there, I did some exploring. Long story short, I found the cave, stole the suite, and have been the new Batman ever since. Even then, Bruce still kept his hand in things. He did reserch, and with the vid sceen in my suit, he could see everything I could see.

"He doesn't do nearly so much now, because I can handle it all on my own now. He finally completely gave up Wayne Corps., by giving it to me. Now the old Geezer is kinda like my version of Alfred. He tries to give me advise, he makes meals and tea. He'll also be the Best Man at my wedding."

"Did he ever... find someone?" Diana asked, almost wondering if any woman he could have found would also still be alive.

"He never married if that's what you mean. I saw some pictures of old girlfriends in the cave, but he was never willing to tell me anything about any of them."

"I see." Diana said. Seems some answers would have to come via Bruce Wayne himself. "Would you mind if I go talk to him?"

"Be my guest, just don't let HIM know you're my guest. I may be the new Batman, but the Old Man still has some tricks up his sleeve."

"Now that I beleive." Diana said with a laugh.

"He's either in his study, the kitchen, or the cave."

"Thanksyou, Batman." Diana smiled, and left, journeying first to the study. There seemed to be even more books that she remembered, but other than that, the room was exactly the same, safe a new chair behind the desk.

She moved on to the kitchen, but it too was empty. There were several dirty dishes in the sink, but that was all there was to be found.

That meant there was one more place to search, a most obvious place to look, and she hadn't forgotten how to get there eaither. She moved the giant Grandfather Clock, and went down the stairs to the cave.

The computer was on, different files were coming up on the screen. So he was still doing research after all... or was he reminicing?

Diana could see pictures of villan, but she could also see dates underneath those pictures, dates of when those villians had died. Why would Bruce want to look at pictures of dead enemies?

"All these years, and you still haven't given up the fight." Diana said with a small smile, oud enough for Bruce to hear. Then there was silence, and the piture on the computer didn't change.

Bruce's chair slowly turned, and then she saw him.

A frail old man.

His hair was gone, he was covered in wrinkles. Though his frame was still large, all of his mucsle mass was gone all well. And his eyes... they looked tired, and at the same time, very overly surprised.

"Princess?"

"Come on Bruce, you know better than to call me that."

He actually smirked, and suddenly he did look more like himself. Bruce grabbed his cane, though she had been told of Bruce's using one by the new Terry, it was still hard to beleive how much support he needed from it. "I should know, yes. But I doubt you'll use the same tactics on an old man that you used on me sixty-two years ago."

After Bruce had called her Princess for what seemed the hundredth time, after she had started to protest against his doing so,she'd knocked the wind out of him and then managed to have him laying on his back.

"I suppose not."

"It's been a long time Dianna."

She gave a nod. "It has. Kal El asked me to rejoin the League, he said the numbers had dwindled considerably and that he need the extra help.

"The numbers have dwindled because everyone is either dead or as old and feeble as I am." He walked past her, and to an... elevator? That had to be new. "Lets go upstairs, it's time for my tea."

Diana followed just as he had ordered her to. He must have seen her looking at the elevator.

"The stairs became tooo much of a challenge in recent years."

There was a ding when they reached their destination, and Bruce went straight for the kitchen and put a pot of wter and the stove. "Would you like some."

"Yes, please..." Diana had never seen ?Bruce in the kitchen before, but then there was no way Alfred could still be alive. He would have had to learn or starve she supposed.

He continued by taking out the tea, honey, and the necessary utensils, namely, his tea set. Soon enough the water boiled, and the tea was made. Then before he could object, she took the tray everything was on. "The dining room?"

"Fine with me."

Diana carried the tray to the dining room and set it down on the table while Bruce took a seat. He also toold his cup of tea and added a generous amount of honey.

"So what are you doing here Diana?"

"I told you about Kal-"

"Yes you told me why your in 'Man's World', but you did not tell me how you came to be in my cave."

"I met your replacement. He told me you were still alive, so I thought I would come visit an old friend. What is with that new siut anyway? I think I rather miss the cape."

"Couldn't have a cape atching fire when the rockets went on, now could I?" Bruce had an answer for everything.

"What about the mask? Does it really need to cover the entire face now?"

"I designed the suit for myself, and when I did, my age had started to show. I didn't want anyone realizing that Batman was becoming more vulnerable." Bruce then sipped his tea.

"You really do have a reason for everything, don't you?" Dianna asked with a smile.

"Why make a change without a reason. That seems like it would be rather pointless."

"True. So tell me Bruce, how have you been all these years?"

"I've worked, as always. Made peace with a few people. Nothin out of the ordinary for me really. Life has been very... routine, for a long time."

"You know Bruce, you never did tell me why you resigned permanently from the League, even though you still had a major hand in funding it." He had also never told her why he had put an end to their budding relationship.

"I saw just what could happen to people I worked with, and was close to. Robin... Joker took him, torchued him not only physically, but mentally. Tim... he went crazy. After that, I always worked alone. No more Batgirl, Nightwing, or Justice League. After all, I was Justice, I was the Night, I was Batman. I was the only one that I would allow to be hurt because of what I did."

Diana sipped her tea to fight off looking at him in a pitying way. And then you somehow found a new Batman.

"Something like that.He didn't give me muchof a choice, he did steal the costume. I even threatened to get him thrown in jail for it. I could do so without blowing my secret afterall, Batgirl is the new Comissioner of Gothem."

"And yet you didn't." Diana smirked. "You wanted someone to carry out your mission."

"He wanted to carry out the mission. I respected that enough to let him do so."

Then, there was silence. An awkward silence. And the tea was gone.

"I need to go on duty soon."

Bruce gave a nod. "I understand."

And with that curt dismissle, she left.


	3. Losing a Loved One

Two weeks and Bruce had not yet heard from Diana since her first, unexpected, visit. Seeing her was the last thing Bruce had expected, and had sent him once more down memory lane, which didn't happen to be one of his favorite places. He had far too many regrets. It was one of the reasons he had been glad to hear Terry was now engaged to his former high school sweetheart.

Terry would stand a chance of being happy in his life, of not regretting all the choices he had made. Even if it did mean he would retire as Batman sooner, Bruce didn't care.

Well he did care, but he also understood.

If he had a second chance, to do things differently in his life, he would take it.

Taking in so many apprentices for one. He cared for them all, and did not regret adopting both Richard and Tim, but letting them get caught up his mission, he did regret. Four Robins, and two Batgirls, and every one of them had been hurt because of teaming up with him.

Richard Grayson, or as Bruce had usually preferred to call him: Dick. He became just as wrapped up in things as Bruce had, if not more. He had set out to prove himself, and had become just as lonely as Bruce. As much as Dick had come to hate Bruce and nearly everything about him, it was surprising how much he had ended up like his former mentor. Plenty of money, no one to share it with. He'd let the woman he love slip through his fingers, just as Bruce had.

Then there was Jason Todd, his second Robin. The Joker had gotten him alone, and beaten him severely. Even then, Bruce had been worried about his identity, and had taken the time to get rid of Jason's costume and wrap him in a blanket. Jason died later that night. That was something Bruce had never forgiven himself for, yet, he continued to let himself make mistakes.

Tim Drake had been more than eager about becoming the new Boy Wonder. But he had gone out on petrol alone, and Joker captured him, tortured him, driven him to the point of insanity. I had taken a year of intense therapy for him to be completely sane again, even then, he would still have nightmares. Then His father had found him, and upon finding out everything that had happened, demanded Tim were no longer allowed to be Robin. Bruce had agreed, he was going to forbid Tim from ever donning the Robin suit again anyway.

Stephanie Brown had wanted to atone for her father's past crimes, but she became reckless. She had disobeyed a direct order in the line of duty. Bruce didn't hesitate in firing her from the position. He wasn't about to have a loose cannon around, he wouldn't let her get hurt like Jason and Tim had.

Barbara Gordon, the daughter of the commissioner Gordon. She'd had the nerve to make her own costume and just start joining batman and Robin during patrol. It didn't take long to find out who she was. There had been romance, both between himself and Barbara, and Barbara and Dick. Later, the Joker had shot and partially paralyzed her, making her unable to continue on as Batgirl.

Cassandra Cain replaced Barbara as Batgirl. Cass's considerable martial-arts prowess made her especially valuable when put to the task of helping Bruce and his allies reclaim Gotham's streets. With Barbara's blessing, she became the new Batgirl as a reward. Bruce later sent her to Blüdhaven. Her mission is to keep watch over Robin, while he began a new life there.

So many pupils, and not one of them cared much for him anymore. Yes, he and Barbara had talked over the years, but she'd been especially peeved when Terry had become the new Batman. Tim had even overcome some of his hatred for Bruce, but neither could seem to have a conversation without things becoming awkward, so it was rare for them to communicate.

Then, he had also become a part time member of the Justice League. He was one of the original seven, of whom, only three were still alive. Himself, Superman, and Diana. No doubt only Superman and Diana would be the only ones. True, superman had aged over the years, but the man was in his ninety's, and passed for a man in his late forties. Then there was Diana, an immortal. She had not, and would never, age.

So then, even if he hadn't pushed her away, the facts at this point in time would not be very different. He was an old cripple, and she a young crime fighter who would live until someone actually managed to kill her.

Though over the years, he had wondered how she had been able to convince her mother to let her go home. After all, Diana had been forbidden from returning after he and other members of the League, had gone there to help her. But then after the state he seemed to have gotten her in after he had rejected her, she had apparently been desperate enough to find a way to be allowed to stay.

He had rejected her after Tim. The ordeal had helped him to realize that his enemies didn't need to be physically strong to hurt people he cared for, and if they had access to certain drugs and devices, it wouldn't matter how strong the person was that he cared for. He'd been a fool to let things go on, especially after the whole Circe idea. He'd known he was falling for her, but he just let himself keep falling.

He'd finally managed it though, and then the next thing he knew, he'd seen Diana on the news, informing the people of the world she was resigning from the League so she could go home. He'd told himself it was for the best, at least that way if his walls had started breaking, he couldn't get to her.

Now she was back, and even if he did want her back, there was no way he could have her now. He was hard enough to tolerate when he'd been young, now he didn't even have his 'good looks' going for him. Bruce wasn't arrogant, he had been a good looking man in his youth, the most sought after Bachelor in Gothem. Now he was just an old cripple, without a snowball's chance in hell of being with a woman like Diana.

Suddenly, Barbara Gorden's face appeared on the vid screen in the Bat Cave.

"Barbara."

"Bruce, I wanted to talk to you before the news came on."

"The news?" She still realized he didn't miss the evening news, he had become accustomed to watching the evening news before going out on patrol, he had rarely missed it.

"It's bound to be one of the top stories… Bruce…" Barbara's voice sounded slightly hoarse, and her eyes glazed over. Something was wrong.

"What happened Barbara?"

"It's Dick, he was shot."

Dick had been shot? Why would anyone shoot a man in his late seventy's, who was retired? "What hospital-"

"It's too late Bruce, the doctors, they couldn't revive him. He died before he reached the hospital. From what I heard, he was walking home when he overheard a mugging, and decided to intervene. He saved the woman, and her daughter, but after they ran to get help, the guy managed to pull out his gun."

Dick was dead.


	4. A Changed Man

It was only a matter of a few weeks after Diana had returned that there was an emergency big enough for the League to be called upon. There were several trouble makers in the city, destroying buildings and attacking people. It didn't take long for the League, and even Batman to arrive one the scene.

Diana was almost glad this had happened, she was getting entirely too bored at the tower. She couldn't seem to connect very well to any of the new members of the league.

Diana wasted no time in attacking; it had been a long time since she'd had a good fight. She choose a rather large man with an ice ray, she then grabbed the ray and easily broke it. The man stared at her in shock. Diana promptly smirked, and punched him, causing his to fly into a nearby dumpster.

All the fights were one on one, now Diana just had to watch to see who may need help. They were doing pretty well, it seemed each member of the league knew how to hold their own. After a while, she watched Batman fight. He definitely seemed like he had been trained by Bruce, there boy knew how to fight.

She was surprised when the villain suddenly seemed to get the upper hand, and start beating heavily on Batman. Now was the time to intervene, Diana took out her lasso, swung it over the man Batman was fighting, and pulled the man away from Batman. He seemed grateful when he stood.

"Wrap things up for me, I have an emergency I have to get to. She hadn't even noticed the bat shaped plane in the air, and there he went, flying into it, and taking off. What was so important he left during a fight like this one?

* * *

"Bruce!" Terry ran up to the collapsed, and now seemingly unconscious, Bruce. Terry put his fingers to Bruce's throat, and was relieved to feel a steady pulse beneath his fingers. Terry quickly found some clothes to put over his suit, and took off the mask, and called 911.

* * *

"I just don't understand how he could just leave like that in the middle of a battle," Diana said almost angrily.

Superman then walked into the meeting room, a grim look on his face. He was also followed in by a man who appeared to be in his fifties, and had a large lighting bolt, not unlike the Flashes, on his uniform.

"With the exception of Diana and Virgil, I would like everyone to leave. There is something somewhat personal I want to address them about." It took a few minutes, but the others were soon gone.

"Virgil? As in Static?" Diana asked. She remembered working with him before, but he'd just been a rookie back then.

"The one and only." Static said with a smile.

"Static still works with the League sometimes, he just happened to be bust during our introductions a few weeks ago." Superman said. "I wanted to talk to the two of you about why Batman left during the battle. There was an emergency at the Wayne Manor, apparently Bruce forgot to take some of his medicine, and then collapsed.

"He pressed a signal button to let Batman know he was in danger. Luckily he got to the hospital in time, they managed to revive him."

"So Bats is okay?" Virgil asked.

"Yes. He'll be going home soon, says there's too much lighting in the hospital, or something to that effect." That got both Superman and Static to smile slightly. Bruce was after all, Batman, and therefore preferred the dark over the light. "The problem is he needs bed rest, and Batman can't be there all the time to take care of him. He has to run Wayne Tech. Batman was hoping to have some help in taking care of Bruce."

"I'll do it." Diana offered. "I doubt he would let Static any where near him, let alone take care of him.

"He did always like you best." Static said with a smile. "Not that I won't try to visit when I can."

"That should work out nicely," Superman said. "We won't expect you here Diana, but if there's a bug enough emergency, I can let you know."

"Very well," Diana said, "I'll just pack a few of my things and head over."

* * *

"Batman." Diana said when she saw the young Batman, asleep in a chair, beside Bruce's bed, who was also asleep.

Batman stirred and opened his eyes. "Wonder Woman…" He sat up straight, and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "Superman told me you were coming." He said as he stood.

"As I understand it, he needs someone with him at all times?"

"Yeah, someone at least needs to be in the house. I moved the fridge in here for convenience. If his heart rate starts to-"

"I'll know how to revive him, when the League was first formed, Batman decided we should all know some medical basics."

"That sounds like the Old Man. Okay, today I have a shareholder meeting and some charity thing. I should be back before nightfall."

"I understand. He'll be fine. Don't worry."

"I'll try. By the way, I'm Terry. Terry McGinnis."

"Well Terry, I'll see you later."

He gave a nod, and left.

Diana looked around. Bruce's room didn't seem to have changed much over the years. Same bed frame, same color, same furniture and decor. The only addition was the medical equipment that was now beside Bruce's bed. A heart monitor, oxygen, and an I.V.

"Kid gone?"

Diana looked at Bruce. He'd taken off his oxygen mask.

"He is."

It took no more than that confirmation for Bruce to sit up, and start getting out of bed. "And just what do you think your doing Bruce?"

"I have too many things to do to be stuck in bed." He looked around. "Where's my cane?"

"I don't think so Bruce. You nearly died, your going to be staying in bed. You know I can force you. You may have been able to out maneuver me sixty years ago, but no you wouldn't stand a chance." She stared him down, hoping to intimidate him. It was something she'd never been able to do

It seemed she still couldn't. The look he gave her in return was practically enough to intimidate her. "What is it you need to do Bruce?"

"I have a funeral to plan."

"A funeral?"

"Dick Grayson died. I started making plans, so then I forgot my pills. All I need is my computer-"

"I would think a billionaire such as yourself would have one of those lab tops."

"I do. It's in my night stand."

Diana opened the nightstand, and handed Bruce the lab top. "There, now you can do your work while your resting in bed."

"Yippy." Same old Bruce.

:If your going to work at least put your oxygen mask back on." Hopefully he wouldn't fight her on this.

"Don't need it." He continued by logging into what looked like an address book.

"Like you would accept that if anyone else said that. Say like… Terry? Of course, if you won't put the mask back on, I suppose I'll just have to tell him what you've been up to."

"You're as evil as I remember."

Diana smirked. "So?"

"I'll put on the damn mask."

To think, there was once a time Diana never would have said anyone could force Bruce into doing anything, he'd always had the situation under control. Even when he'd been poisoned, gassed, or just knocked out, he'd still always had things under control. Diana just supposed what mortals told her was true, time really could change people.


	5. Flowers

It took Bruce a matter of days to finish planning the funeral. He'd sent invitations, picked a casket, and found the place that he would lay Dick to rest in peace. Bruce had, since Dicks family had been buried, bought the cemetery where they had been buried, and had been sure to save several places beside the Grayson's Body's, for Dick and any family he may have.

The cemetery actually looked quite lovely, now. Green grass, and many sakura trees over the place. It was fall now, so all the flowers would be falling from the trees. It was quite a site, to see all those flowers falling from all those trees, and dancing in the wind.

Everyone seemed to enjoy the sight, if only just a little. The service was verily short, but no one minded. Most everyone was at least seventy years of age, and even then, there weren't even very many of them.

There was Bruce, Barbara, Tim, and Terry. Even Dana, Terry's betrothed, had come to the funeral. There was also Vic Stone, Kory Anders, and Raven. They were three of the members of the Teen Titans. Bruce had found that Garfield Logan had some a few years prior.

There were plenty of flowers on the grave, in an assortment of different colors. Red, pink, yellow, and white. Each had a meaning, a reason for it's being there.

Red meant love, respect, passion, and courage. Bruce had loved Dick, even if their relationship had not fully allowed him to express it. Neither he, nor Dick, had been comfortable with their emotions, so little had been shown. Bruce had respected Dick, though Dick wouldn't have believed it even if Bruce had told him. Dick had been very passionate about every aspect of his life, and had always been a hard worker. Dick was also one of the bravest people Bruce had known.

Pink meant grace and confidence. Dick's grace is what had earned him the name of Robin, before even having met Bruce. Being an acrobat meant strength, agility, and grace, Dick had all of this in abundance. He'd also been very confident, a little too confident at times. It was one of the reason's Dick had come to despise Bruce, because Bruce had been too worried about Dick to believe in him the same way Dick believed in himself.

Yellow meant friendship, and while in later years Dick and Bruce had not been close friends, they had started out that way, as friends. Bruce had also known that Dick had found great friends while in the Teen Titans. He would have done anything for those friends, and it had seemed the reverse was also true.

White meant secrecy. Bruce had found that it had taken Dick three years of being with the Titans for him to reveal himself to them. The simple fact that he had been Robin, and later Nightwing, and that the only people who knew, and were still alive, were at the funeral today, and had yet to tell a soul.

Bruce hated to admit it, but he was tired. It took little for him to exert himself, and if he didn't get some rest he would likely collapse. "Terry, lets go."

Terry gave a nod, and walked with Dana toward the car. Bruce noticed that Terry was also keeping a close eye on him, and making sure he would close enough to catch just in case Bruce did collapse. Terry had become too much like himself.

* * *

Diana had watched the funeral from afar. She hadn't Known Nightwing very well, and didn't feel she would belong.

Bruce had shown little emotion, as always. He rarely grieved when others would be able to see him. There was also Terry with a young woman that Diana assumed was the woman he was going to marry.

There were two elderly people Diana couldn't recognize, that Bruce had talked with before the body had been put in the ground. One man, and one woman.

There had been others too. A woman with long hair and distinctive green eyes. She hadn't seemed to stop crying through the entire thing. There was what seemed to be some sort of mix between a man and a machine, that had comforted that woman that couldn't stop crying. Also a woman in a purple cape, who seemed, if it were possible, to have even fewer emotions than Bruce.

It wasn't long before she saw Bruce leaving, without so much as a word to the others there, except Terry, and Terry was Bruce's ride home.

Diana knew Bruce had loved Richard Grayson like his own son. She also knew of all the trouble there had been in their relationship. It had never changed the way Bruce felt about his adopted son.

Diana supposed she should head back to the manor. Even though Bruce was now able to move around some, he still needed to have someone with him at all times. Bruce was very old, and very weak, and couldn't be alone anymore. Terry had told if he missed his medication again, it was even less likely he could be revived, because his body had been weakened by the last time he had forgotten them.

She was starting to get nervous around him. Diana didn't know if she could be with him in his final moments, knowing there was nothing there was nothing that could be done. Bruce had been a warrior nearly all his life, and he deserved a warrior's death.


	6. A Sacrifice For A Love Once Lost

Terry had gone on patrol once again, leaving Diana and Bruce alone once again. Three days had passed since the funeral, and Bruce had been in an especially bad mood. He didn't really act very differently; it was just something in his demeanor that let everyone know that he wasn't in a very good mood.

No one really spoke when Bruce was around. If someone were talking, everything would go quiet as soon as Bruce would enter the room. Diana was getting tired of it. She was determined to talk to Bruce, to have a conversation with him. Now was the time while she was the only one here. Bruce would never open up and talk to her loosely if someone else might over hear them.

She entered the study, where Bruce was on is computer. It seemed he was looking a profiles of deceased villains again.

"Why are you going over the profiles of dead villains?"

Bruce actually looked up from the computer screen, but his gaze quickly returned to the screen. "One of my enemies found a way to come back to life. He died shortly before you left, but he was here a few years back, alive and well, in a way. I'm trying to see if there are any others that may have dabbled in the same kind of technology, to see if before they died, the found a way to somehow return."

"In case they'll give Terry any trouble?"

"Exactly. At least this way he'll be better prepared."

"You get paranoid too easily Bruce."

"Oh? Apparently not paranoid enough, because I was more than caught off guard when Joker appeared. There's no telling how many psychos Terry may have to fight because I didn't do a good enough job taking care of my enemies."

There was Bruce for you, always the first to blame himself.

"Why did your mother let you go home?" Bruce was looking at her again. The question was sudden, and caught Diana off guard.

"I wrote her a letter explaining why I wanted to return, she held a vote, all Amazon had a say in my return. I was welcomed back with open arms, after having saved them all, I was very well liked."

There was silence as Bruce seemed to think this over, and seemed to accept her answer.

"If it's worth anything, I regret what I did I regret pushing you away."

This surprised Diana even more. "You regret hurting me, to 'keep me safe'?"

"More than anything. Our time together may have been short, but I would have loved every minute of it. It was a long while before I could ever admit it, even to myself, but it is the truth." Bruce then stood, and walked past her. "I just though you should know. I'm going to bed."

Then he left, and Diana was too speechless to even try to stop him. Did he still love her? The look in his eyes… it had seemed that he did love her. But now they had missed their chance. Bruce could die any day, at any moment. The next time he went to sleep could be the last.

Or had they lost their chance?

There was something she could do… and if he did love her, it would be worth it.

Diana could revive Bruce's youth, but at a cost: her immortality.

She would still have her strength, her ability to fly and heal quickly. Only now, she would age. Diana wouldn't mind, not if she were aging with Bruce. It would be worth the sacrifice.

So Diana walked up to Bruce's room, and listened at the door. There was silence, and Bruce usually fell asleep very quickly, so Diana entered the room, and walked up to Bruce's Bed.

He hadn't bothered changing, or even putting the covers over himself.

Diana lightly held his hand.

"I sacrifice my immortality for this mortal, to restore his health and youth to that of the time he was a youthful man."

With Diana's word's, both she and Bruce started to glow. Diana could feel her immortality leaving her, and she could see Bruce's youth being restored. She saw his face fill out, his color returning. She could see his muscle mass returning, and his hair return to dark black.

He was even more youthful than when Diana had first met him.

Diana smiled. Surely Bruce would be quite surprised when he woke up.

* * *

Bruce groaned slightly as he woke. He couldn't believe he'd told Diana all of that. Bruce sat up, but was surprised when there was no struggle to do so, no pain in his movements. Bruce opened his eyes, and saw his hands. His strong youthful hands.

"What happened to me?" He arose quickly, and went to his bathroom. Bruce was more than surprised to see what his reflection held. He appeared to be eighteen, maybe nineteen. What could have caused this? Why was he suddenly young again?

He wasn't finding answers in his bathroom, so Bruce went downstairs, and into the Batcave, and got on the computer. He pushed the intercom button.

"Terry, is it a slow night?"

"Bruce? What are you doing in the cave?"

"Later, answer my question."

"It's slow."

"Then head back, we may have a problem, I'll explain it when you get here." Before Terry could object, Bruce turned off the comm. link.

Someone had made Bruce young again. But who? And why?


	7. A New Identity

I want to thank all my reviewers, but that fact is I got just four reviews for the last chapter, but I got 152 hits, which means 148 of the people who are reading this, aren't reviewing. Please review people, it really helps motivate me to write. I'm starting to loose momentum, and it doesn't seem worth spending my vacation in Ohio updating, with so few people actually letting me know what they think of my work.

* * *

It didn't take Terry long to return to the cave, and when he did, Bruce had a hard time not letting himself seem amused by the look on Terry's face.

"Don't tell me you took another dip in the Lazarus Pits."

"No. I woke up like this, and have no idea how it happened.."

"Who would want a young Bruce Wayne? You don't think-"

"No I don't think Talia's father is alive, I know he isn't." Bruce had had the bodies found and buried.

Well if this had to be done to you in person, I would think Wonder Woman would have tried to stop them."

Very true, but then, what if she had tried, and failed? Bruce hadn't seen her since he'd awoke. "Diana." He quickly headed up the stairs to find her.

"She's in the kitchen." Terry stated, he had followed Bruce, and had put his mask back on. Bruce assumed Terry had placed a tracking device somewhere on Diana. Bruce hurried to the kitchen and saw Diana… eating a quart of chocolate truffle ice cream.

"What's the emergency?" Diana said with a smirk. A smirk? She wasn't surprised? … She knew what was going on.

"Terry, leave us."

"No prob. I'll get back on patrol." Terry left quickly. He knew full well that Bruce could now make him leave. "Diana, what do you know about this?"

"About what?" She put a spoon full of ice cream into her mouth.

"Diana." Bruce practically growled at her.

"Alright, I'll explain, just clam down. It's not like this is a bad thing."

"Someone made me young fifteen years ago, to try to transfer someone else's soul into my body. It can be a very bad thing."

"Well you don't have to worry about that Bruce, I think I like my own body well enough."

"So you did this?"

"I did. I admit I did it rather suddenly, and without much thought, but I had only so much time. You could have died any time, I could see it."

"And just how did you do this? As far as I knew, you had no special magical powers."

"I don't, but the Gods do listen to my pleas." Diana finished her ice cream, and stood to throw away the container, and put the spoon away.

"Yes, but your gods also require a self sacrifice before they give anything to anyone." What had she done? What had she given up for him?

"That isn't something you need to worry about Bruce. For now, you may want to focus on assuming a new identity, finding a way to fake your death, and so on. I think few would accept the possibility of Wonder Woman reviving the elderly Bruce Wayne, and not look deeper."

"Tell me what you did Diana."

"I should head back to the tower now that your well, I've hardly done any work with the League since I came back." Diana made a move for the door, but Bruce was now fast and strong, not as strong as he'd been at him prime, he hadn't yet reached the age where had been at his physical peak.

Bruce grabbed, and turned Diana, trapping her in his arms, her back against him, and he had one arm around her neck. "I want answers Diana, and I can make you stay, so you may as well spill."

"Fine, if you need to know so badly, I gave up being immortal." Those words were enough to shock Bruce into letting her go.

"You what!"

"You heard me Bruce. I have every ability I had before, the only difference now is tat I'll age."

"Undo it." Bruce was not about to allow this to happen.

"Not going to happen Bruce. I don't care what kind of head lock you can get me into."

"You're being impractical Diana. Giving me another century isn't worth you losing a millennium, and more. It was a stupid decision, now fix it."

"I wont, the gods wouldn't allow it any way. I choose how I live my life, not anyone else. If I am to stay in Man's World, I don't wish to be immortal, and to see all I know die, while I remain unchanged. I'm just glad I found a good way to make my wish come true."

Bruce frowned; he didn't like this, not at all. She had sacrificed her immortality for him, she would have lived until somehow killed, millions of years even.

"I really should leave Bruce, you have a lot of things to figure out. I'll come back in a few days…" Then she left, and he was alone.

* * *

Damn that woman.

Though she had made a point, he now did need a cover story for his disappearance, and to re-emerge as someone else. He would likely end up calling on a few favors from various people to get the job done, but it would have to be done.

"So you'll need a new identity?" Terry asked. He found all of this quite amusing, and was having quite a bit of fun.

"Precisely. The most believable thing would be that I was an orphan child, and had no legal documentation. I would have to some how be related to myself."

"Illegitimate grandchild of Bruce Wayne, it would get you plenty of publicity." Terry snickered. "Why not get Waller to help? The lady owes you, and with her connections, she could get things done without any secrets getting out."

"Is it me McGinnis, or did you some how develop a Brain since I first took you in?" Bruce teased. Bruce had noticed that over the years, his relationship with Terry had become like his relationship with Dick had been, before the fighting had started.

"Ha ha."

I'll call Waller and get her to get things ready."

"You'll need a new name though, if you were an orphan, you wouldn't be named after yourself or anything."

"True. Though I don't know."

"John?"

"I don't think so."

"Wally?"

"Yeah, right."

"Clark?"

By the time Bruce left the room, Terry was on the floor, on his back, and would soon have quite the headache.


	8. Three Batmen?

I want to apologize for taking a little longer than usual to update this, but I had no acess to a computer what-so-ever, for days. Thanks to everyone for the reviews, and don't worry, you'll be getting the answers to some questions you've all had very soon.

* * *

Waller had set everything up, and things had gone off without a hitch. There had been a funeral for the late Bruce Wayne, a closed casket ceremony, and a tombstone had been placed besides those of his parents, and Alfred. Bruce had also made his debut into the public eye as Jim Smith, who would be changing his assumed last name now that he knew of his origins.

It had taken Bruce a few days to think of a name he could use, that no one would become suspicious, and he had decided to use the name of James Gordon, Barbara's father. While Batman and Jim had been good friends, Bruce never actually had. Bruce had owed much to the late commissioner; Jim was after all the man that had stopped the manhunt on Batman that had gotten the police to stop hunting him.

Jim Gordon was also the man that had tried to find the killer of Bruce's parents. And while Jim may never had found that man, Bruce had known that Jim had done his best.

"So _Jim_," Terry said with a smirk, "what are your plans now that everything is straightened out?"

"Not sure yet, though I do have some ideas. I've been thinking more about what you said some time ago, about the Bat becoming a curse, and decided it only becomes so when one is consumed by it. More than one Batman means fewer long nights, less danger, and a larger semblance of a normal life."

"Makes sense." Terry agreed. "Two Batmen means less work."

"Actually," Bruce turned away, "I was thinking more along the lines of three."

* * *

Bruce and Terry had recently found that, due to genetic altercations done with CADMUS technology to re-write the genetic code of Terry's father, that Terry was Bruce's son, genetically. This meant that Terry's younger brother Matt was also Bruce's son.

Matt McGinnis had the same potential Terry had, all that needed to be done was the honing of his skills.

Terry hadn't been particularly willing to listen to reason, but Bruce had eventually been able to convince him that Matt should know about everything, and then be given a choice.

Terry had told Bruce that Matt was particularly interested in antiques, it was something that reminded him of his father at first, and had escalated. Bruce knew just how to lure the young man into the Wayne Manor.

"So Ter, where is it?"

Matt had just entered the Manor, and it was Terry's job to get his kid brother into the Bat Cave. The grandfather clock, which just happened to be the entrance to the cave, was the bait Bruce had used to get Matt here, and actual Grandfather clock from the 1800's was hard to come by, and Terry had told Matt that he would let him have it if he wanted it, when in fact it was everything behind the clock that was being offered.

"Just follow me Tweeb." Terry walked from the entrance, to the den. He saw the way Matt smiled when he saw the clock. Terry didn't want to drag this on, so he approached the clock, opened the door, and then the second door. "Come on Bro', I got something much bigger to show you." He walked onto the staircase, and watched Matt tentivly do the same.

"A cave?"

"Not just any cave." The lights came on, lighting up the trophy room, the computer, the Batmobile, and finally, the costumes.

"No way."

"I'm afraid so Tweeb. I'm Batman, Bruce Wayne was the original Batman, and you just may get to be the next."

"Why didn't you ever-!"

"Tell you?" Terry interjected. "If you'd recall, I told both you and Mom that I was Batman, and you both just laughed. It isn?t my fault if you wouldn't believe me." Terry continued down the stairs, noticing that Matt followed closely behind.

"And now you want me to take over for you?"

"Not exactly, we felt that with enough Batmen, everyone could still manage to live normal lives."

"We?"

The computer chair swiveled, and there sat Bruce.

"Tweeb, meet Bruce Wayne."

"You aren't serious, Wayne was like, ancient. How-"

"It's complicated." Bruce interjected. "First off, there are some more pressing things that need to be explained."

* * *

Matt had taken things better than Terry had, he had been only six when his father had died, and he hadn't been seeing much of him before that because of his parent's divorce. He hadn't exactly warmed up to Bruce in any way, but then Bruce hadn't expected it either. While Terry had warmed up to the idea once he knew that none of it had been planned by Bruce, and that he too had not known, their relationship had grown, but that was because they had already known each other for some fifteen years. And, while Bruce had seen Matt a few times in the young man's life, the two had never really had a conversation that was any deeper than talking about the weather.

"You do realize that if you want to pursue the mantle of the Bat, you will have to be trained in both physical and mental means?" Bruce asked. Matt had seemed interested, though he had tried not to show it.

"Mental? How tuff could that be if Terry's been doing this?"

Terry gave his brother a small smack on the back of the head. "Don't forget Tweeb that I did get a degree in business, and am running one of the largest companies in the world. I also dumb down when I'm around others, keeps people from getting suspicious. I also happen to be an expert on thermodynamics, botany, horticulture, ornithology, and more."

That got the kid to shut up.

"That's not all," Bruce added. "You'll also have to learn how to fight. I'll be teaching you ten different fighting styles that I have perfected. Some of it is as common as boxing and karate, there will also be more complicated techniques, such as aikido and capoeria."

"That's a lot. I don't really know if I want to do any of this." Matt looked around the cave. "I did idolize Batman, and sure, I used to play games with my friends like I was him. But the real thing."

"I understand," Terry said, "you need time to process it all, then you can make a rationalized decision. Don't worry Tweeb, we won't force you into this, and we won't send you out till we know your ready."

Matt nodded. "I'll let you know."

Matt walked back up the stairs, and through the door.

"He took that okay." Terry decided.

"He's one of the smartest kids I ever met. All the other kids that found out had the suit on before I even knew about it." Bruce smirked, that had included Terry, but when it came down to it, his Robins and batgirls had all been self-assigned.

"It's different for him, he doesn't have much of a motive to do this. He was too much of a kid to want this after Dad died, he still had Mom anyway. He doesn't have to hurry to take it either, because he doesn't have a killer he wants to track down like most of your protégé's."

"True."

"So Jim, have you talked to Diana since she left?"

"No."

"Why not? You know you want to."

"Actually, I'm not too sure of that myself. Diana has been lying to me. Both about her reasons for having my youth restored, and how she convinced her mother to let her return to Themceria. Not only that, but she told me she would be contacting my, which I take to mean that she wants me to wait."

"Since when have you ever waited on something you didn't want to wait for Bruce?"

That was very true.

Maybe it was time he paid a little visit to the watch tower.


	9. Batman Rejoins the Justice League

Bruce had a build slightly larger than Terry's had been when he had first worn, or rather, stolen, the Batsuit. The difference between himself and Terry was, he liked using nothing but his own abilities to do his job as Batman, especially since the time he had no longer been able to do it that way.

That is why, when he showed up at the Justice League headquarters, he didn't wear Terry's suit. Instead, he opted for his original, with utility belt and cape.

Bruce knew that this was now the fourth headquarters to be built for the League. The first Bruce had not only had built, but had also destroyed by using as a kamikaze plane, only surviving because Superman had been near by.

The second had been much larger than the first, to accommodate all the hero's of the world. That headquarters had also had a large energy ray, that the US Government had decided the Justice League should not have, based on the unreliability of some of the hero's. It had been destroyed, and later taken down, shut off for good.

That was when a headquarters had been built on Earth. At this point, Bruce was having a much harder time, as Superman put it, embezzling, his money into building these headquarters. The people did feel more secure, when their hero's were among them, rather than hovering above them.

The latest headquarters had been built after Bruce had left the League, even after he had stopped being Batman. There had been and alien invasion, one that could have been stopped with the space station that had been shut down. By this time, Earth had come to trust the League, and several different countries had provided the funds for another headquarters in space.

There were twice as many rooms as members, training facility's, and a top notch medical bay. All in all, it wasn't too shabby.

"Batman?"

Of course, Superman had to be the first to notice him. He also seemed very confused, Bruce assumed he hadn't been watching the news, or newspapers for that matter. He knew the story of 'James Wayne' was a big one.

"Superman."

There was a hint of recognition on Superman's features. "Bruce?"

"I take it you don't watch much news." Bruce said. He didn't act like anything was out of the ordinary, he was enjoying Superman's confusion.

"I've been in deep space for the last few weeks. What's going on Bruce?"

"You don't need the details. All you need to know is that my youth has been revived, and McGinnis and I will be taking shifts for the job of Batman. Also, to explain why a young Bruce Wayne is going to be seen in public, a cover story about my 'illegitimate grandson' has been made. When I am mentioned, it will now be as James Wayne, or Jimmy even."

"You do seem young enough to be a Jimmy."

Bruce glared.

"And did I not tell you that you were going to outlive us all? You're still too stubborn to die." Superman had seen Bruce rarely since his departure from the League, but some fifteen years ago, Superman had decided to enlist Terry into the League, and while in the cave, had asked Bruce how he was.

After looking over that man that was basically his own age, but had physically aged less than half as much as Bruce had, Bruce had commented that he could 'use some of that Kryptonian DNA'. Superman had said that Bruce would last longer than everyone. It was safe to say, Bruce had not believed him.

"Can it already, I only came to the headquarters to familiarize myself with it in case I am eventually called here because of an attack or meeting." Bruce didn't hate Clark, but after all the times Superman had nearly lost it, he couldn't bring himself to completely trust him, and he felt uncomfortable with people he didn't trust. So he turned and walked away, deciding to get a closer look at the controls in the space station.

Clark wasn't stupid, and he left Bruce alone. Their relationship had never been more than that of Team Mates.

"Says Bats, what's with the new wardrobe?"

Bruce looked up and saw Aquagirl, Green Lantern, and War Hawk all enter. He had read all their bios when Terry had decided to work with the League.

War Hawk was the one that has spoken, Bruce knew because Green Lantern had a smaller voice, with a slight accent because of his Asian origins, and the voice had not been female.

"Long story short: I'm the original Batman, the one you work with is taking the day off. And I suggest you don't argue with me Rex, I know your parents told you of supernatural occurrences, which is enough of an explanation for my new found youth.

That had caught War Hawk off guard, Bruce knew.

"Wayne?"

"Yes?"

"You know if anyone else talked to me that way-"

"You would take your mother's approach and bash their heads in, I know." Bruce was very well aware of Shayera's personal philosophies about how to deal with something she didn't like. While Rex could be kind and understanding as John had been, he had to be to forgive what Shayera had done, Rex had also gotten his mother's temper.

"I recall reading about you," said the Asian Green Lantern, Bruce believed his name was Kai-ro, "You funded the building of the first three Justice League Headquarters."

"Wow," The young blond girl, Aqua girl, was impressed, "you must be loaded."

"You could say that." Bruce knew that when a 'new' member came into the group, the seniors wanted to get to know about them, through various means. He also knew that later they would be keeping an eye on him as they went into combat, either to watch out for him, or to criticize him later.

The identities of all superheroes had never been put into the computer data-base, for obvious reasons. The only people in the League now that knew his secret were Clark, Terry, Diana, Virgil, and Rex. And at least he in turn knew all of their identities.

Actually, Superman didn't have an alter-ego anymore. He had, eventually, married Louis Lane. But, like Bruce, Louis had been human. While Clark had remained young, Louis had aged, and eventually died. Clark didn't last long after that, as far as his friends and co-workers knew, he had dissapered. That was when he had become Superman full-time.

Bruce was just about to go into the files on recent cases, when an alarm went off, and a map came onto the screen of downtown Metropolis.

"Trouble," Rex said, "let's move."

Finally, Bruce had been waiting for this, to see what he could still do. Never before had he looked forward to a fight like this, even if he didn't show it. He didn't care how young he was now, he wasn't about to act like Terry had on his first few missions. But, that didn't mean he wasn't about to enjoy going out to help day the day, which was strange to him still, working in the daylight, but still, it was worth it.

After all…

He was darkness…

He was the night…

He… was Batman.


	10. A Second Chance

The streets were filled with chaos when the League has arrived to Metropolis. People were running every which way, buildings were on fire, and cars had crashed into one another. Yet, there was no sign of what had caused this mass chaos.

Batman looked around, trying to find what the cause of all this was. The others looked too, and because little else was going on, most of the League was there. There were the members he had been 'taslking' to, as well as Superman and Wonder Woman.

"Up there," said Superman, as he pointed to the top of a building. There stood a woman, but she was obviously not an ordinary woman. She jumped off the building, and landed on the street, creating a large crater beneath her.

"I was expecting you." The woman stated with a smile. "The Justice League... though there have been quite a few changes... quite a few new faces as well."

"And how do you know that?"Superman asked. "We have never faced you before, and you don't seem to be from around here."

"My father told me all about you, Kal-El. Why I almost inclined to call you brother." As the woman stated this, her eyes turned red, and flames emited from them.

"Darkseide." Superman spat scornfully.

"Quite right Kal-El. It just so happens I plan to pick up where my father left off!"

It seemed that suddenly, she was surrounded in smoke, and when it cleared, she waswrapped in a dark cable, which trapped her arms.

"I see the Bat is still up to his old tricks." She laughed. "You think this will hold me?" She blew at Batman, and when she did, fire came from her mouth, surrounding him in flames.

Batman simply wrapped himself in his cape, and rolled forward, and when the flames stopped, he stood again.

The woman streches her arms out, destroying the cable. ""This was your warning, Justice League. Enjoy your time while you still can." A strange vortex of light appeared behind her, and she dissapeared within it, and it dissapeared before even Superman could enter.

Batman looked at Superman, who seemed ready to let out a stream of curses. Batman knew that look, it was Superman's getting ready to really go hurt someone look.

"Not now, we have damage control. Fires need out and people helped. Understand?" Batman said this roughly, and loudly, to get Supserman's atytention and to snap him out of what ever memories were coming back to haught him.

"Let's go." Superman said with a nod, and took to the sky.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

With all the members of the League that were there, and the arrival of the police and fire trunks, the League only ended up spending a few hours cleaning up. Putting out fires, stopping criminals that had decided to take advantage of the chaos that had erupted, and so on.

So when their task had been completed, the League went back to their Head Quarters.

Batman took, what always had been before, his usual place in front of the computer, to try to find out more about this new foe, while everyone else went to their usual duties. Everyone, save Diana, who istead stayed with Bruce, by the computer.

"I can't say I'm surprised to see you here." Wonder Woman said almost quietly.

"What can I say, things can get rather dull at the mansion. Not only that, but I'm filling in for the kid, his fiance wants him to be 'involved' in the planning process of the wedding."

There was a long, awkward, silence.

"You still have explaining to do Diana." Batman said roughly.

"I know Bruce." Diana sat in one of the other computer chairs. "I'm ready to explain things."

"Not here." Batman said. He went through a few more files. "We have no information at all about Darkseide having any kind of relationships, there's nothing more I need to do right now. We may as well go somewhere that privacy won't become an issue."

He stood, so Wonder Woman did too.

"We can talk in my room. The rooms are soundproof, and I have a password to get in. No one can get in that I don't want."

"That will work."

Diana lead him to her room, entered a password, which Batman was polite enough to look away from while she entered it, and they both entered her room.

"I want whole truths Diana. Tell me why you did it."

"My first reason was... I didn't want you to die that way Bruce. You were weak, you couldn't do anything anymore. You have more of a warriors spirit than anyone else in the League has ever had. You deserved a warriors death, to go down fighting." Diana sat down on her bed.

"I see. Diana, I know that death in battle has something to do with honor where your from, and in times past. I've seen many people die, some in battle, some as just victums. I was also with Alfred, when his time came. Alfred was ninety two when he died. One day he just callapsed. I was told he was dieing, he had to be on bed rest till it happened. I stayed with him through it all. Of all the deaths I've witnessed, Alfred's death is the kind I want.

"Leslie, Dick, Barbara, Tim, we were all with him when it happened. He died in his bed, surrounded by those who cared for him most. As far as I can tell, there is no better way to die."

"When you put it that way, it does sound nice." Diana looked down slightly.

"You said that was your first reason, that means there was another." Batman said. He was still standing, and because she had sat down, he was looking down at her.

Batman was beginning to wonder about Diana. She was sitting on her bed, looking down. It was as if she were a child waiting to be scolded.

"I thought that if you were young again... You told me you regreted pushing me away... So I thought that this way, we could have another chance."

Batman was surprised. The thought had occured to him, but he hadn't thought it would be Diana's reason for her actions. He had wanted to be with her, for a very long time. The question was, wheather or not he could actually do it. Wheather or not he could be in a relationship, not thinking it was already doomed to fail.

He sat beside her on the bed, and turned her face toward his. "I can't make any promises Diana. I don't know how long we can be together, how long either of us will even live. However, if this doesn't work, it won't be because of a lack of trying on my part. I want to try again too."

Diana smiled, and he felt his heart melt. He felt warm, and happy. That was all it took, was having her, and having her happy. She hugged him, and he returned it.

They were getting a second chance at happiness.


End file.
